Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particular to a method for exposure and development, a system for controlling exposure and a system for exposure and development.
Description of the Related Art
A production process of a color filter substrate typically involves double exposures. One of them is used to form a black matrix and the other one is used to form a light filter layer and a spacer corresponding to respective sub-pixels. In the prior art, a mask which generally has the same size as the substrate (or a size slightly larger than that of the substrate), is used to expose the substrate by means of double marking alignment. Once a production line of the substrate is determined, the size of the mask is also typically fixed. In order to produce a color filter substrate having a larger size, the only way is to replace the production line for producing the mask, thereby causing a relatively high production cost.